<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Bets are off by Baerenstein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651038">All Bets are off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerenstein/pseuds/Baerenstein'>Baerenstein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Panty Sniffing, Smut, Spoonplay, Strap-Ons, raspberry sauce, well they deny themselves so don't know if that counts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerenstein/pseuds/Baerenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She found herself wondering how she had strayed so far from her destined path - a path paved with regular, mind-blowing orgasms with Eve. It was just one thoughtless comment that had led her to this very embarrassing predicament – and a little too much self-confidence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve and Villanelle make a bet that they can go 14 days without orgasm - while they share a house, a bed and a work place. Should be a breeze, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an absolutely ridiculous idea and I don’t know why I decided to write or actually post it. Anyway, I thought it was perfect for these two lovely idiots and I hope it's a fun read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle was humping a water bottle. No, not humping, just pressing it between her legs and <em>very discreetly</em> moving against it, rhythmically, with her hips. Yes, this was probably the lowest point in her life. Not the time she had almost strangled a girl to death while she was high as fuck in Amsterdam, not the time she had killed her mother and burned her house down, not the time she had ordered a tuna sandwich even though she hates tuna because she had been distracted by the pretty girl with curly hair behind the counter. No, this very moment right now was certainly the lowest. Her dignity was already in the gutter because she was sitting in a shabby Toyota Corolla, had been for the last hour, because she was an <em>investigative journalist</em> now and apparently that’s what investigative journalists do - go on stake-outs where they just sit around for hours on end, eating junk-food and peeing in bottles. She hadn’t peed in the bottle yet that was currently pressed between her legs, just to be clear.</p>
<p>She found herself wondering how she had strayed so far from her destined path - a path paved with regular, mind-blowing orgasms with Eve. It was just one thoughtless comment that had led her to this very embarrassing predicament – and a little too much self-confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Friday, 13 days ago (day 0)</em>
</p>
<p>They were on the couch watching a movie, a large empty pizza carton on the table in front of them.</p>
<p>“I’m so full. Why did I eat that last slice of pizza?? Uhh.” Eve complained, gingerly placing her hand over her stomach.</p>
<p>„Because you have no self-control.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s eyes widened at the tone of Eve’s voice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I love you, Eve.” Villanelle said sweetly.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that to get out of trouble.” Eve warned.</p>
<p>“Okay. Sorry. I do love you, though.”</p>
<p>“I know. I love you, too. Now why do you think I have no self-control?”</p>
<p>“Because you do stuff without thinking all the time and then you regret it immediately after. Like when you threw my amazing birthday cake over the roof.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have told you that.”</p>
<p>“No. That was very rude.”</p>
<p>“It’s kind of funny that you’re criticizing my self-control, though, seeing as you have none.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” Villanelle mimicked Eve. “When did I have no self-control?”</p>
<p>“Every time you try to have sex with me in the office, which is like every day?”</p>
<p>“Pfff. That has nothing to do with self-control. I just need to check if you’ve changed your mind, yet.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you could behave yourself, you just don’t want to?”</p>
<p>“I mean…”</p>
<p>“So how long do you think you could keep your hands off me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. A month?”</p>
<p>“Do you know how long a month is? I don’t think you could make it a week.”</p>
<p>“Wow. A week? Really? Be careful or I’ll actually do it.”</p>
<p>“Please. I was married for over a decade. I’ve gone much longer without sex.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you weren’t with me then”</p>
<p>“You think you’re irresistible, huh?”</p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged as if to say ‘<em>obviously’</em>.</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s do it then.” Eve said.</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“Let’s see who can go longer without sex. A little competition so we can figure out who actually has less self-control.”</p>
<p>“That makes no sense. If you have no sex, I will obviously have no sex, either.” Villanelle stated.</p>
<p>“That’s true. Okay, how about… no orgasm then. From sex or masturbation. For 2 weeks.”</p>
<p>“So we can still touch each other and make out, just as long as we don’t come?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Makes it more interesting don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Sure. And what happens when you don’t make it?” Villanelle asked smugly.</p>
<p>“If <em>one of us</em> has an orgasm before… let’s see… before Friday in 2 weeks, 7 pm… then…" Eve thought very hard for a moment until a brilliant idea struck her "I know – the winner gets to call the loser a bitch for two weeks.”</p>
<p>“In the office as well?” Villanelle asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Eve grinned confidently. “Yes, in the office as well.”</p>
<p>Villanelle made a little fist pump. “And the winner gets to fuck the loser in the office. And if we both make it we get to celebrate by fucking in the office.”</p>
<p>“Vil, babe. I will never – I repeat – <em>never</em> have sex with you in the office.”</p>
<p>Villanelle pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You’re no fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Villanelle grumbled.</p>
<p>“Because I was thinking we could have this bet end in two weeks at 8 pm instead of 7, which would mean we still have an hour until it starts.” Villanelle’s expression slowly changed as she followed Eve’s train of thought. “But if I’m no fun anyway, we might as well-“</p>
<p>“No! You are fun. So much fun. The funnest.” Villanelle shouted. Eve’s laugh was cut short by a kiss that let to them having a lot of fun in the last hour before the bet started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything had been going well the first few days. Villanelle enjoyed her new-found free time by shopping even more than usual and watching cooking videos on Youtube. Only occasionally she found herself staring at Eve hungrily, but that was nothing out of the ordinary, really.</p>
<p>There was this one incident in the first week where she had had an especially vivid dream and had woken up humping Eve’s leg, but that turned out alright, because Eve had actually been more flustered by that than her. She had a lot of fun taunting Eve that following weekend and by Monday morning she was sure she had the whole thing in the bag. So she got cocky. So cocky, that that evening, four days ago now, she had proposed a little game to Eve. And that was… no, she couldn’t risk to even think about it. She had not been able to think straight since then, the last days blurring together in a haze of horniness.</p>
<p>And so she found herself in a junk-food wrapper filled Toyota pressing a bottle between her legs just to get some pressure to relieve the constant ache in her center and it actually felt kind of good. That’s how fucking desperate she currently was.</p>
<p>But she was <em>not</em> going to come. She was <em>not. </em>If Villanelle was one thing, it was competitive – and stubborn – same thing. There were only 24 hours left and she would be damned if she would give Eve the satisfaction of faltering so close to the finish line. Oh, she would love to give Eve a certain kind of satisfaction though – or get some satisfaction from Eve – maybe they could <em>get</em> <em>to the finish line</em> together. No, she was <em>not</em> going to come, dammit.</p>
<p>She wondered what Eve might be up to right now. Maybe Eve was even worse off than her – she had noticed how Eve had eyed the shower head this morning. Before she could even make the conscious decision, she had already grabbed her phone and tabbed Eve’s contact to call her.</p>
<p>It rang twice and Villanelle could feel the excitement build in her at the prospect of hearing Eve’s voice. But she wasn’t going to let herself get carried away. She prepared herself. She was going to tease Eve, maybe she could plant some thoughts in her head that would bring her one step closer to victory. She could handle this, this was fine.</p>
<p>Eve picked up. “Hey, babe. I hope you have been behaving yourself.” Eve husked. <em>Fuck</em>. This was a mistake, this was a huge mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might have gotten a bit more intense than I had intended for this light-hearted story...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was alone in the office. Everyone else had gone to the pub an hour ago, but Eve had promised herself to read that one article before she went home, just that one. It seemed like a simple task, but she had already failed to read the first paragraph for the better part of the day.</p><p>She just couldn’t focus. Her body was screaming at her, while her mind refused to put up a fight. She had fantasized all day. Her panties… were fine actually, because Eve was a smart, well organized woman and she had packed a stack of panty liners this morning.</p><p>It had started out so easily two weeks ago. She had been much more focused and productive at work with sex off her mind. She had anticipated she would be able to get two months-worth of work done in the two celibate weeks. There had only been a minor setback when she had woken up to Villanelle humping her leg and moaning into her ear one morning. Maybe she had let it go on a little longer than should have been acceptable, but it had been just a short moment of weakness and she had come out stronger on the other side.</p><p>Villanelle’s antics over the following weekend had been more of a nuisance than anything else: Villanelle had decided to spend the whole weekend at home in the nude – cooking naked, cleaning naked, working-out naked. Sunday afternoon they had been lounging in the living room and Villanelle, naked on the couch, had started reading some erotic fanfiction <em>out loud</em>, while Eve failed to solve the medium difficulty Sudoku in the newspaper. Needless to say, when Villanelle had changed the names in the story to Eve and Villanelle half-way through, the couch had been ruined in the process.</p><p>But Eve hadn’t let herself be deterred by such childish antics. After that weekend there had only been five workdays left, so Eve had been confident in making it to the end of the week without a problem. What could possibly go wrong ?</p><p>And then Monday evening had happened…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Monday, 3 days ago (day 10)</em>
</p><p>Eve came home after a long day at the office. Villanelle was already home as she had left work earlier to buy groceries and prepare dinner.</p><p>“What did you get us for dinner?” Eve asked while she rid herself off her shoes and jacket.</p><p>Villanelle came out of the kitchen beaming. “Ice cream with raspberry sauce and chocolate sprinkles”</p><p>Eve blinked at her. “That’s not dinner.”</p><p>“It is, if you eat enough of it.”</p><p>Eve sighed. “Is this the first sign that you’re going mad because you’re so pent up? Are you looking for alternative sources of gratification?”</p><p>“No. I just like ice cream. This whole bet thing is super easy. No problem at all.”</p><p>“Right?! Really easy. I’m so much more productive, too. Maybe we should go even longer.”</p><p>Villanelle’s mouth dropped open in horror and she turned quickly to hide her expression from Eve. “I- That’s-“ Villanelle stuttered and Eve had to hold back a chuckle.</p><p>“Actually” Villanelle spun around abruptly, now a glint in her eye “there might be another way to make it a bit more interesting, if you say the bet is too easy for you?”</p><p>“Sure” Eve shrugged. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>And that is how they spent the rest of the evening eating ice cream and raspberry sauce off of each other’s almost naked bodies. They kept only their panties on, and that was the only area that was off limits.</p><p>Eve was a bit hazy on the details – must have been the sugar rush – but somehow, after they had finished their meal, she found herself on her back on the living room carpet, blindfolded and hands bound above her head.</p><p>Villanelle was somewhere close by. The blonde stalked around her so stealthily, Eve couldn’t pin-point her location no matter how much she strained her hearing. Slowly, Villanelle stalked her prey. Small touches here and there: a small kiss on Eve’s shoulder, fingernails scraping along the sensitive skin at the inside of her thigh, teeth grazing her ear, a pinch at her hip, a brush of the thumb over an exposed nipple – never where Eve expected her and gone in an instant. Eve’s skin was on fire, her body was strumming from her toes to the roots of her hair.</p><p>Eve was in anticipation of the next touch, but it didn’t come. She waited. And waited. She felt completely alone then, spread and exposed on the floor. She shivered. Her heart was thumping in her ears, impatient, craving something - anything. And she knew something was coming, the huntress wouldn’t give up her prey so easily.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt cold metal press against her sternum between her breasts. She gasped at the feeling of the hard, pointy edge pressing into her skin.</p><p>The small part of her brain that was still capable of logical thought realized that it was one of the spoons they had eaten ice cream with earlier. But there was another part of her brain that tried to tell her how easy it would have been for Villanelle to grab a knife from the kitchen instead. The metal edge dragged along the undersides of her breasts and over her stomach in confident strokes, Villanelle drawing a wavy pattern all over her front. Even though it was cold, the metal burned on her over-sensitive nerves and she wondered if she would even be able to realize if Villanelle was carving her open. Would she feel the warm blood seeping out of her? Would panic overtake her before the outpouring blood would take her consciousness with it?</p><p>The metal dug into her left shoulder right under her collarbone deeper than before and then carved a straight path diagonally to her right hip. This time the burning sensation was indeed followed by a wet feeling, when a thick, warm liquid chased the sharp object, running along its path and dripping down her sides. However, darkness didn’t come. Eve was more awake than ever.</p><p>She squeezed her legs together and strained against the ties around her hands, desperate to be touched, to be consumed.</p><p>Villanelle replaced the metal at her hip with her tongue and licked in broad strokes up her abdomen to her shoulder, lapping up the sticky liquid. One hand pinned Eve’s bound hands above her head to restrain her movement further. When she was done cleaning Eve’s body, Eve felt Villanelle’s thighs brush her sides as she hovered above her.</p><p>Villanelle tugged with her teeth at her earlobe once. “Your sweat together with the raspberry sauce tastes so good. Salty and sweet is such a good combination.” Villanelle’s playfulness was bizarre in Eve’s mind.</p><p>Villanelle then leaned in and kissed her deeply. Eve could taste the salty-sweet taste on her tongue and she sucked on Villanelle’s tongue eagerly, sliding it in and out of her mouth, in and out. Villanelle moaned and her body suddenly dropped down onto Eve’s stomach and there was a different kind of stickiness coating her stomach when Villanelle ground into her. They both gasped into each other’s mouths.</p><p>“Oh, baby, you’re making a mess of me.” Eve teased, her voice raspy with desire. Villanelle’s hips jerked twice more on top of Eve and then she was gone. Eve heard her thump against the wall. They both had to catch their breaths. Eve heard Villanelle punch the wall a few times.</p><p>“Baby, can you release me and take off my blindfold, please?” Eve asked very gently.</p><p>“Yes, Eve.”</p><p>Villanelle moved over to Eve, not at all quiet anymore and untied Eve. When Villanelle took off the blindfold, Eve found herself looking into the darkest eyes she had ever seen, Villanelle’s blonde mane was messy around her face, dark red sauce was smeared all over her mouth. She looked absolutely feral. A lioness after a successful hunt.</p><p>“Thank you.” Eve said. She looked down her own body and was mesmerized by the artwork of marks across her skin, a mixture of reddened flesh and left-over sauce.</p><p>“I don’t ever want to hurt you” Villanelle whispered. It drew Eve’s attention back to the blonde, whose expression had morphed into something softer, almost fragile.</p><p>“I’m not worried about that. At all.” Eve assured her. “Do you hear me?”</p><p>Villanelle nodded slowly.</p><p>“Come over here” Eve grabbed Villanelle by the neck. Villanelle crawled towards her and let Eve guide her head to the nape of her neck, where she buried her face against Eve.</p><p> “I love you, Villanelle.” Eve whispered. “I’m so proud of you, Oksana.” A small gasp escaped Villanelle at the name. “I’m proud of who you are.”</p><p>“I love you so much, Eve.”</p><p>Eve pulled back a little and cupped Villanelle’s cheek. She dropped a small kiss on Villanelle’s forehead. “We should take a shower. It’s getting uncomfortably sticky. And then go to bed. Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Yes” Villanelle nodded, a tentative smile creeping onto her features.</p><p>They should have probably given up on the bet then, but Villanelle was back to her usual self a moment later, when she put on a ridiculous show about how good the water felt after Eve had insisted they take the shower separately. By the time they had gotten ready for bed, Villanelle offered to sleep on the couch “to not tempt Eve any further” and Eve threw a pillow at her “in case she needed something to hump”. They were both shaken by the events of the evening, but they were too stubborn to throw in the towel just yet.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s phone rang pulling her out of her reveries. She saw Villanelle’s face on the screen and took a deep breath, shaking off the memory before she answered.</p><p>“Hey, babe. I hope you have been behaving yourself.” Eve answered in her best bedroom voice, very proud of herself.</p><p>And then there was a moan on the other side of the line, at least that’s what she thought she heard.</p><p>“Hi, Eve” Villanelle’s voice sounded strained.</p><p>“The stake-out going okay?” Eve asked. She mostly just wanted to make sure Villanelle wasn’t currently strangling anyone to let out her frustration.</p><p>“Riveting. I- I’m having a great time. Was just thinking of you.” There was a light stutter and her voice had an airy quality that Eve usually associated with- and before Eve could finish the thought there was another moan, very distinct this time that sent a jolt through Eve’s center.</p><p>“What are you doing, Villanelle?”</p><p>“No- nothing.”</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like nothing. It sounds like you’re masturbating.”</p><p>There was a long pause before Villanelle answered. “What if I was?”</p><p>“Then you would lose the bet and I’m getting to call you my bitch for the next two weeks.”</p><p>“I’m already your bitch, Eve, you know that.”</p><p>Eve was speechless for a moment as she felt herself dampen even more than she’d already been. Villanelle always said the sweetest things when she was close to coming.</p><p>This was Eve’s chance though. “Yes, you are. Are you going to come for me, like the good little bitch you are?”</p><p>The sound Villanelle made could only be described as primal. “…no.”</p><p>“No?” Eve questioned with a slide edge in her voice.</p><p>There was silence on the other end and Eve had to imagine Villanelle shaking her head. She couldn’t help but also imagine the rest of the scene.</p><p>“I can’t see you. You have to use your voice, baby” Eve said gently.</p><p>“No, I- I am <em>not</em> going to come.” Villanelle sounded almost angry.</p><p>“Okay. Maybe you should stop masturbating then.”</p><p>“I can do what I want! You can’t tell me what to do!” Villanelle shouted.</p><p>Wow, Villanelle was in a <em>mood</em>, this must be her “13 days without orgasm”-mood. Eve should be offended, but - it was kind of hot. At least in Eve’s “13 days without orgasm”-mind.</p><p>“Why did you call me, Villanelle?”</p><p>“I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you.” Oh. Villanelle’s voice was small, the anger completely dissipated.</p><p>“We just saw each other 2 hours ago.”</p><p>“I know. But I still miss you. I miss your body. And I miss your touch. I miss you, Eve.”</p><p>“I miss you, too.” And somehow her hand made its way into her pants and - <em>oh my god</em> - she almost came just at the first touch. She collected herself, but not before she let out a long whimper. This was fine though, she just had to hold out until Villanelle had come first.</p><p>“Eve, are you touching yourself?”</p><p>She considered for a moment if she should lie, but if the knowledge that Eve was touching herself affected Villanelle only half as much as knowing Villanelle was masturbating had affected her, this bet would be over in no time. And that was only barely fast enough before Eve was going to lose herself.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sitting in the office with my hand in my pants.”</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>Fuck, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck” Villanelle cursed as the image of Eve sitting at her desk in the office with her hand buried in her sleek grey slacks, one eye on the door, flooded her mind.</p>
<p>She was going to come, she was going to lose.</p>
<p>But in the back of her mind there was a thought taking root at the revelation that Eve was touching herself, too. Eve could usually come pretty fucking fast, much faster than Villanelle and she hadn’t had an orgasm in two weeks either. And that thought somehow, miraculously gave her the strength to slow her hand, before stilling it completely - it was a moment like in one of these stories where a woman can suddenly lift a car to save her child.</p>
<p>She took a few deep breaths collecting herself. She heard Eve whimper again and that put a satisfied grin on her face. This wasn’t over yet. And she still had an ace up her sleeve, or rather in Eve’s desk drawer.</p>
<p>“Babe, I have a little present for you in your desk drawer, by the way.”</p>
<p>“A present?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I hid it there this morning. I was hoping you’d find it on your own, but this is actually the perfect moment for you to receive it.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise. Just look in the lower desk drawer.”</p>
<p>She heard some rustling on the other end of the line and then-</p>
<p>“Oh my god. Is this-? Are you serious, Villanelle?! What the fuck.”</p>
<p>The grin on Villanelle’s face widened dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve grabbed her earphones from the desk and plugged them into her phone. This way she had both hands free, so her right hand could stay in her pants, while her left hand opened the drawer next to her.</p>
<p>She frowned when all she found was some old files and on top of them a colorful piece of cloth. No it was more like satin. Understanding dawned on her when she picked up the piece of fabric and it unfolded in her hand to reveal a pair of Villanelle’s panties – pink with little hearts and teddy bears on it.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. Is this-? Are you serious, Villanelle?! What the fuck.”</p>
<p>“Do you like your present?”</p>
<p>“These aren’t-? Are they-?” Eve stuttered, too embarrassed to fully form her thought.</p>
<p>“I wore them last night, so you would have something to remember me by while I was away on the stake out. And I had a very nice dream about you last night while wearing them.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Vil, that’s-“ …disgusting, wrong, unbelievably hot.</p>
<p>“Sweet, isn’t it? You know I’m a romantic.”</p>
<p>Eve was holding the underwear in the air in front of her face in disbelieve. She wasn’t going to smell it. No. Absolutely not.</p>
<p>“Should I tell you about my dream?” Villanelle questioned.</p>
<p>“No! No, that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Ok. I’m not going to tell you how my legs were wrapped around your head while I was riding your tongue, then. Suit yourself.”</p>
<p>Eve was still eyeing the item in her hand. She could give it just a short sniff. No one would ever know. Just- and she was already bringing the panties to her nose and sniffed. The smell wasn’t very strong, but it was definitely there and definitely Villanelle and it procured memories that Eve absolutely didn’t need to relive right now. She pressed the panties closer to her face and inhaled more deeply. And that was – holy fuck. Her chest contracted as the sensation reached her brain and then the rest of her body caught up and she shivered.</p>
<p>She unconsciously let out a long moan, when her right hand rubbed more firmly against her clit.</p>
<p>She heard a small snicker from Villanelle’s end. Something bothered Eve about it. The realization hit her that Villanelle actually hadn’t made any inappropriate sounds for a little while and her voice had sounded much steadier, too.</p>
<p>“Fuck”</p>
<p>“I knew you’d like it, Eve.”</p>
<p>“You fucking bitch” Eve ground out while she pulled her hand away from her center that throbbed angrily in protest.</p>
<p>“I- what?”</p>
<p>“Do you think I fall that easily for your little mind games? I know you, Villanelle. You’ll have to try harder than some fake moaning and some dirty panties. I’ll see you at home.” Eve hung up and angrily flung the panties in her hand away from her. They landed right on Bear’s keyboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve actually told Villanelle to sleep on the couch that night and locked herself into the bedroom, because she didn’t trust Villanelle and she didn’t trust herself anymore either. While her frustration was keeping her awake she thought about how she could get back at Villanelle. The next morning she picked out her tightest, shortest pencil skirt and a sleeveless blouse that she left unbuttoned as far down as possible without her tits falling out. When she leaned forward the right way the edge of a pink lacy bra just peaked out. She forwent her contacts and instead put on her glasses, did her hair up in a bun and finished the look up with her (razor blade less) 'Love in an Elevator' lipstick. She regarded herself in the mirror and was actually impressed how much she looked like a porn-version secretary. Perfect.</p>
<p>She was in the kitchen first and prepared two cups of coffee, before she sat down on the stool at the kitchen island, legs crossed and ‘casually’ leaning forward, ‘reading’ the newspaper.</p>
<p>When she heard Villanelle come down the stairs she looked up over the rim of her glasses, a smug smile on her dark-red lips – which morphed into an open mouthed stare (only for a second before she caught herself) when Villanelle appeared in the doorway, leaned casually against it, placed her hands in the pockets of her plaid slacks and pulled them back slightly, so they strained in the front. There was a pretty obvious bulge in her pants.</p>
<p>“Morning” Villanelle greeted cheerily.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Are you wearing a strap-on?”</p>
<p>“…yes”</p>
<p>“We’re about to go to the office. Why are you wearing a strap-on?”</p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged. “It makes me feel powerful.”</p>
<p>Eve sighed and lowered her gaze back to the newspaper.</p>
<p>“I tugged it in well. No one will even notice.”</p>
<p>Eve took another glance at Villanelle’s crotch. “I certainly noticed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, not everyone pays as much attention to my crotch as you. Come on, I don’t want to be late for work. It’s unprofessional.”</p>
<p>12 hours left until the end of the bet. This was going to be a very interesting day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, place your bets: Are they both gonna make it through the day or who is going to falter first?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve looked fucking breathtaking. Literally, Villanelle had trouble breathing every time she looked at her across the office. That skirt, that blouse and that lipstick. That fucking ‘Love in an Elevator’ lipstick. Villanelle had gotten her a new one for their one month anniversary and they had promptly honored its name on their way to a rooftop restaurant that evening. Villanelle had later realized that she had had that lipstick smeared all over her neck and shirt collar the entire evening and Eve hadn’t said a goddamn word.</p>
<p>So, yeah, seeing Eve with that lipstick was doing things to her. But as a former professional assassin, she was very good at hiding these emotions and appearing completely unaffected. She was doing her best not to pay Eve too much attention. However, there was also only so much time one could reasonably be expected to work during a work day and so she wandered over to Audrey’s desk sometime after lunch to entertain herself a little.</p>
<p>“Hi, Audrey” Villanelle drawled leaning against the desk casually.</p>
<p>Audrey looked up from her monitor briefly and hesitantly made eye contact with Villanelle. “Uhh, hi, Villanelle. Is there something I can help you with?”</p>
<p>“No, just wanted to check on my favorite colleague.”</p>
<p>“Ok” Audrey looked around as if to find out who Villanelle was talking about.</p>
<p>“I love your blouse by the way. Who is it from?”  Villanelle leaned forward to brush her fingers against the disappointingly rough fabric.</p>
<p>“It’s from H&amp;M”</p>
<p>“H… and… M” Villanelle repeated as if she was unfamiliar with the acronym.</p>
<p>“Yes, they have a great deal on blouses. You can get…”</p>
<p>Audrey was still talking, but Villanelle had stopped listening when she noticed Eve looking over to the two of them curiously. Villanelle shifted a little on the desk and Eve’s gaze dropped - not for the first time that day - to the bulge in her pants. Villanelle practically felt the look hit between her legs. But, again, she was very professional, so when Eve’s eyes moved back up to catch Villanelle’s there was only a very smug grin on her face. Really, she should get an Emmy for this performance.</p>
<p>Audrey had stopped talking, so presumably she was waiting for Villanelle to say something, but the blonde was already over this conversation and just wordlessly went back to sit at her own desk. She opened the article she was supposed to be working on and stared at it in mock concentration.</p>
<p>“Are you getting some work done?” Eve came around her desk and sat down on it next to her monitor.</p>
<p>“Yes” Villanelle answered not taking her eyes off the screen. “Very productive day.”</p>
<p>“Good. I see you’re working <em>very hard</em> today” Eve said in a less than professional voice.</p>
<p>Villanelle glanced at her and that seemed to have been Eve’s cue, because she promptly reached her hand to the back of her head and released her hair from its bun and shook it out, before she leaned forward to give Villanelle a good view of her neck and cleavage, now framed by her gorgeous curls.</p>
<p>Villanelle should look away, she should stop staring and look away. She couldn’t. She heard a soft thud on the floor and wondered what it was, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from Eve to check. The answer came a moment later in the form of Eve’s bare foot on her chair in the free space between her legs. That finally made her look down. She instinctively tried to close her legs at the intrusion but that only served to remind her of the toy between her legs. She had to bite her lip to suppress her reaction. <em>Oh,</em> she was in trouble now. She widened her legs again and gripped both armrests tightly. When Eve slid her foot closer, lightly grazing Villanelle’s pant leg, she scooched back on the chair as far as possible - panic and arousal battling for control in her mind.</p>
<p>“Are you going to finish soon?” Eve husked.</p>
<p>“I- what?” Villanelle’s voice was embarrassingly high pitched.</p>
<p>“Your article? Is it almost done?”</p>
<p>“It’s- it’s almost done.” It wasn’t.</p>
<p>“Great. I’ll leave you to it then.” Eve said and in an instant she had removed her foot, hopped off the desk and slipped back into her shoe. Villanelle watched her walk away completely stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve could practically feel Villanelle’s gaze on her ass as she walked away. Her little stunt had been almost a little too successful. All day Villanelle had seemed completely unaffected by Eve’s outfit and increasingly smug when she had caught Eve staring. It had been driving Eve insane. When Villanelle had started to shamelessly flirt with Audrey in front of Eve, she knew she had to step up her game. And as complex of a person Villanelle was most of the time, there was one thing that was very simple about her: She was obsessed with Eve’s hair. And just like Eve had expected, her façade had crumbled the moment Eve had let her curls loose. It had crumbled and then it had been obliterated and Eve wasn’t prepared for how utterly ruined Villanelle had looked underneath it. She had to walk away at that point, because if she hadn’t she would have climbed into Villanelle’s lap right then and there.</p>
<p>She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a calming cup of tea. She didn’t notice she was being followed until she suddenly felt a body behind her while she reached for a cup on the upper shelf. Villanelle’s lips brushed her earlobe when she whispered “Eve” and at the same moment pressed herself against Eve from behind. And Eve couldn’t help but press back and rub her ass against the bulge in Villanelle’s pants.</p>
<p>She grabbed the counter with both hands when Villanelle’s hips jerked slightly.</p>
<p>“Vil” It came out more like a plea then a warning.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Eve, I want you. I don’t care about this stupid bet anymore. You can call me your bitch in front of the whole world for the rest of our lives for all I care. I just want you. Right. Fucking. Now.”</p>
<p>Eve’s body turned on its own accord and their tongues were in each other’s mouths almost instantly. Villanelle pressed Eve against the counter and then her hands were on Eve’s thighs, first pushing up her skirt and then lifting her onto the counter, opening her legs by stepping between them. Eve wrapped her legs around her hips, digging her heels into Villanelle’s ass to pull her closer. One hand was on Villanelle’s neck while the other snaked between them to grab Villanelle’s cock.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do?” Eve panted between kisses.</p>
<p>“I want to be inside of you. Please, can I put my cock inside you?”</p>
<p>“Fuck” Eve groaned and let her head fall on Villanelle’s shoulder. “If you ask so nicely…” Eve was fumbling with the button of Villanelle’s pants already before she finished the sentence.</p>
<p>And then there was a very deep harrumph from somewhere behind Villanelle. “What the fuck are you two doing in my office… in my kitchen?” Jamie’s voice reverberated through the small room.</p>
<p>Eve’s hand stopped, but Villanelle didn’t give her any space.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him. Please, Eve, let me kill him.” Villanelle growled into her ear.</p>
<p>“No, baby. You can’t kill our boss.”</p>
<p>“He won’t be our boss anymore when he’s dead.”</p>
<p>“You still can’t kill him. You don’t do that anymore, remember?”</p>
<p>Villanelle ground her teeth. “Yes”</p>
<p>“Good. Now give me some space, okay?”</p>
<p>“Ok” Villanelle stepped away from Eve just enough for Eve to slide down from the counter.</p>
<p>“Hello? I asked what the fuck you are doing?” Jaime asked again.</p>
<p>“Not fucking. Apparently.” Villanelle hissed.</p>
<p>“You two are lucky Eve is my best investigator or I would have kicked you out a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“You don’t even pay us minimum wage.” Villanelle sneered.</p>
<p>“I pay you way above minimum wage.”</p>
<p>“Really? Is minimum wage that low?” Villanelle wondered and turned to Eve for confirmation. Eve just rubbed her forehead at the exchange and ignored Villanelle. So Villanelle turned back to Jamie.</p>
<p>“Listen, my previous employers were always very happy with my work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Then why couldn’t you give me even<em> one</em> reference? You do realize I only let you work here as a favor to Eve, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Eve grabbed Villanelle’s hand before she could lunge at Jamie.</p>
<p>“Look” Eve started in an appeasing tone. “Can you just give us the rest of the day off? I promise we’ll be back to our normal selves on Monday.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure exactly what that looks like, but if it means <em>she</em>” he nodded towards Villanelle “won’t traumatize my employees for a few days, then fine. Just go.”</p>
<p>“Thank you” Eve said and then turned her attention back to Villanelle.</p>
<p>“Take me home”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve pushed Villanelle onto the couch roughly.</p>
<p>“Get your cock out.”</p>
<p>Eve was out of her skirt and on Villanelle’s cock in less than 15 seconds, gliding the thick shaft all the way in with ease.</p>
<p>She let out a long moan, stilling when she bottomed out. “Fuck. I missed this.”</p>
<p>“Me, too.” Villanelle said, voice trembling.</p>
<p>Eve couldn’t wait any longer, she couldn’t savor the moment or tease Villanelle or make it romantic. She started riding Villanelle’s dick like her life depended on it.</p>
<p>She let out a guttural sound at the feeling. Villanelle’s hands found her hips to guide her and make sure she wouldn’t slip off.</p>
<p>“It’s so good. So good. I’m gonna come so hard.”</p>
<p>But suddenly Villanelle’s hands tightened on her waist and tried to still her movement.</p>
<p>“Wait. Stop.” Villanelle said urgently.</p>
<p>Eve opened her eyes, which she hadn’t realized she had closed, and focused on Villanelle. The blonde looked almost… sad? Rueful? Eve couldn’t quite place the expression.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I just, it’s just…” Villanelle trailed off.</p>
<p>“Just say it, baby. It’s okay. Look at me.” Eve gently placed a finger under Villanelle’s chin and lifted her head, which she had lowered to avoid Eve’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I want to come first.” Villanelle mumbled, her eyes flickering to Eve’s briefly, before she averted her gaze again.</p>
<p>“You… what?”</p>
<p>“I want to come first.” Villanelle repeated firmer this time.</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay. Is there a specific reason?” Eve of course wouldn’t deny Villanelle’s request, if that’s what her girlfriend needed, but something in Villanelle’s demeanor didn’t sit right with Eve.</p>
<p>“It’s just… I feel like I’ve been really bad with the ways I tried to trick you and I don’t think I deserve to win.”</p>
<p>“You want to come first, so I win the bet?”</p>
<p>Villanelle nodded. “Yes. I think you deserve it much more than me. Because you’re always so patient with me and understand me and you’re so good to me.”</p>
<p>“That is… actually really fucking sweet.” Eve’s chest swelled so much at Villanelle’s sweetness that she momentarily forgot about the dick inside of her.</p>
<p>“Come here” she guided Villanelle’s face to hers and they kissed languidly for a few moments.</p>
<p>“You’re good to me, too, Villanelle.”</p>
<p>Villanelle scoffed a bit.</p>
<p>“You are. And for the record: I like it just as much when you’re bad.” Eve whispered in her ear. “You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Good. Now how about… we just pretend that idiotic bet ended this morning and it doesn’t matter who comes first, neither of us won and neither of us lost. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>“That sounds good.”</p>
<p>“Would it be okay if I come first, then?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Villanelle said resolutely.</p>
<p>“Thank god. Because I really, really, <em>really</em> don’t want to get off this dick right now.” Eve grinned. Villanelle grinned too, very naughtily, and then abruptly pushed her hips up and pulled Eve down by the hips and wiped the grin right off Eve’s face.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long at all before Eve felt that warm, tight feeling in her core, spreading to her legs and belly, which felt so fucking comfortable, she almost didn’t want to come. She wished she could just stay like this forever, connected to Villanelle, who was staring up at her in awe.</p>
<p>But then the moment collapsed and pleasure crashed into her with so much force, she could hear it coursing through her veins, could feel her heart struggling against its load. She fell forward against Villanelle’s chest and convulsed in her arms and it just kept coming wave after wave, Villanelle holding her tight. Eventually the feeling almost turned into pain and she lifted herself off the cock and collapsed in Villanelle’s arms. Her mind was completely empty, all she could still remember to do was breathe.</p>
<p>She didn’t know how long they stayed like this, but eventually her senses returned to her and she noticed that Villanelle was shaking slightly underneath her. She lifted her head from Villanelle’s shoulder to see that the blonde had scrunched her eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Vil?”</p>
<p>“Mmh?”</p>
<p>Eve wriggled her hips a little on top of the toy, which made Villanelle’s hips jerk violently and her eyes flew open.</p>
<p>“Are you extremely turned on right now?” Eve asked smiling.</p>
<p>“Sooo turned on” Villanelle whined. “But I didn’t want to disturb you.”</p>
<p>Eve smiled warmly. “See. You are good to me.”</p>
<p>“I try. I do.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why you deserve to feel good, too.” Eve’s strength rapidly returned to her at the prospect of making Villanelle feel as good as she was feeling. She climbed off Villanelle’s lap carefully and held out her hand to the blonde once she was standing.</p>
<p>“Come on. Let’s go up to bed. I was thinking we could reenact that dream you had about riding my tongue?”</p>
<p>Villanelle scrambled off the couch at that.</p>
<p>“I love you, Eve” Villanelle said while she let Eve pull her up the stairs by her hand.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Villanelle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much later they were snuggled under the covers as cold sweat had made them start shivering. Eve’s head was resting on Villanelle’s chest, her hand drawing idle circles over the small scar above Villanelle’s hip.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Villanelle broke the peaceful silence.</p>
<p>“What?” Eve asked.</p>
<p>When she didn’t receive an answer right away, she looked up and saw a devilish grin on Villanelle’s face that only widened when she caught Eve’s eye.</p>
<p>“No, don’t.” Eve warned. “Whatever it is you want to say. Just don’t.”</p>
<p>Villanelle leaned down and kissed the top of Eve’s head and then whispered into Eve’s hair: “I won.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god - are you for real?!”</p>
<p>“What? I’m just stating a fact.”</p>
<p>“No, we agreed that the orgasm didn’t matter anymore.”</p>
<p>“But that wasn’t in the original rules. You can’t change the rules after the game already started, so that agreement is void. I won.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking asshole, Villanelle.”</p>
<p>“I still won.”                                                                                                                                                 </p>
<p>“Asshole.”</p>
<p>“Want to go again?” Villanelle asked cheekily.</p>
<p>“Yes. But this time I’m wearing the cock.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This turned out to be a ton of fun, I'm a bit sad that this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and a special thanks to everyone who commented. A comment is a great motivator and I really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>